Miraculous Supersitter
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Hey guys, hope you enjoy! Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting a villain named, Paster, when the affects of his ray hit Ladybug. After, the affects last longer than expected and Ladybug has reverted back to a baby, leaving Chat Noir to care for her. How will he defeat the affects of the ray, or will Ladybug stay a baby forever?
1. Author's Note

A/N: **Hey guys, sorry if you expected this to be a chapter, but I have had a few questions.**

 **I have thought of a few ideas and I was wondering what would be best, so I decided to ask you guys for you're opinion instead of using mine.**

* * *

 **First question; for my fanfiction idea I was conflicted on who should be affected. This fanfiction is about how Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting a villain named, Paster, a villain who is focused on sending people back to the good old days, and due to that is turning people into little kids, and making him the ruler so everyone can an enjoy a world without worry or trouble.**

 **So I was thinking one of them gets hit and I've had trouble deciding on who should be turned, Ladybug or Cat Noir. I was shifting towards Ladybug, but a part of me wants Cat Noir, and I've had trouble, so I've decided to leave this up to you guys.**

 **So please review for who gets turned.**

 **And another question. Should I make this idea a one-shot or turn it into a multiple chapter fanfic?**

* * *

 **These are just some questions I've had. So please comment/review for your choices on what I should do. ^_^**

 **Bye you guys,**

 **PopMania~**


	2. The Shot That Changed It All

A/N: **Heyo~ and to chapter two well I mean technically it's one of the official story, but hey who cares! Thanks for everyone who commented on this and I have decided, so for everyone who commented thank you very much for your replies! Now to the chappy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Paris where in the bakery lived Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was currently getting ready for school. "Hey Tikki, have you seen my-"

"Purse. Yup, it's right here," Tikki interrupted handing Marinette her bag that she stowed away in. "Let's go, let's at least try to get you on time today," the kwami advised.

"Okay, thanks," she replied fixing her her hair into two ponytails, then grabbing her backpack and running downstairs where she greeted her mom, and gave her a quick kiss and goodbye and made her way to school. "Alya!" She yelled, running up to her best friend who was waiting at a stop sign.

"Hey girl, so are you ready?" Alya responded walking after Marinette caught up with her.

"Ready? Wait, do we have a test today because I didn't study!" The dark haired girl screamed frantically.

"One, you need to take a chill pill, and two, no. Remember the dance is two weeks away, so...did you ask Adrien yet?" The blogger asked slightly nudging her friend's shoulder.

"A-ask Adrien, n-no way of course not. Besides why would he want to go with me. And even if I tried I'd probably wouldn't even have the guts to do it!" Marinette exclaimed getting flustered just thinking about the idea of trying to ask Adrien. Just imagining him rejecting her made her shiver.

Alya just rolled her eyes at her friend's silly and quite frankly dumb antics on just simply asking a boy to a dance. "Come on, you've been crushin' on Adrien forever. Just girl-up and ask him already. I'd bet he'd say yes."

"Maybe..." Marinette muttered walking with the Alya the rest of the way to school where they got to class. Both girls took their seats as their professor started the lesson. Even if the lesson was going on Marinette couldn't help keeping her eyes off of the beautiful model known as Adrien Agreste.

"Mari, you're drooling," the blogger nudged as her friend wiped the drool and went back to the lesson as if it never happened.

While this was happening Jabez Montiago was currently walking out of the office with a depressed smile on his face. "I got a ton of work at the office today. It's not fair, if only things were easier like they were when I was a kid," he mumbled dropping his briefcase.

"Ah, a poor soul who just wants thing to be how things were before all the stress and the worry of work, jobs and providing. The next prey for my beautiful akuma," Hawk Moth said as a butterfly flew into his hands and he changed it, sending it out to akumatize the business man.

The akuma flew into Jabez's briefcase and the connection was set up with Hawk Moth. "Hello Paster, now I have given you the power to make you're dreams come true, but once this is over, you will help me as well. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

"Understood Hawk Moth," Paster said.

Marinette and Alya were walking home and on their way they were informed of the news. "No way, a new villain! That means Ladybug and Chat Noir are gonna be there. Sorry girl I gotta go, bye!" The blogger exclaimed running off as Marinette waved her goodluck.

The dark haired girl ran down an alley and opened her bag where Tikki flew out. "Let's go Tikki, we've got to stop him!" The dark haired girl said.

"Okay!"

"Tikki, spots on!" She chanted as she transformed into Ladybug and started making her way to the scene.

Adrien got word of the Paster wrecking Paris as he made a quick escape to inside the bathroom. "Okay Plagg, let's do this!" He said.

"But I'm not in the-"

"Plagg, claws out!" He yelled transforming into Chat Noir not caring if his kwami disagreed. He would just give him some cheese as an apology later, then Plagg would be stuffing his face full forgetting about not wanting to transform. The things he did for that kwami.

He made his way to the scene to see Ladybug already engaging in a battle with Paster. "Well hello my lady, you're looking as radiant as always," Chat Noir said as he readied his staff.

"Come on Chat Noir, we have to stop him," Ladybug replied as she dodged one of Paster's rays.

"You won't be able to stop me! The good 'ol days will return and no one will have to worry about work or stress. I'll make sure of it," Paster responded as he aimed his ray gun and shot a few more people turning them into babies.

"This is a cat-astrophe, isn't it my lady," Chat commented giving off his signature smirk in addition with his flirty demeanor.

"This isn't the time!" She yelled.

Paster walked up closer and laughed. "Your right, this isn't the right time, but trust me when your hit with my ray it will be!" He said firing rapidly at both superheroes as they skillfully dodged.

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and threw it trying to get her briefcase/ray away from him so she could reverse the effects. Paster saw the move coming and grabbed her yo-yo and pulled it along with Ladybug smacking her against the wall.

Chat ran to the akumatized villain and started a close-quarter-combat fight with him. Chat twisted his wirst and turned his staff so that it collided with his enemy's side. Paster rolled onto the ground and grimaced, but got up and ran to Chat.

Ladybug got up and wiped her face as she saw the akumatized civilan running to her partner, probably to try to hit him with his ray. Paster started madly firing at Chat as he used his amazing and quick cat-like reflexes to keep up with the pattern on how the villain was firing. He ducked and put his staff to the ground and hoped on extending it so he was out of firing range.

"What can I do to get his ray away him," Ladybug muttered taking in her surrondings. She soon looked up to see a building by Paster. It was wobbling back and forth and she smirked. "Chat!" She yelled as the cat jumped down from his staff resizing and grabbed it landing in front of her.

"You called. What could my bugaboo want?" He asked giving her a wink which she played off.

"Look over there," she pointed to the unstable piece of rock.

"Okay..."

"What I need you to do is wait there and when I give you the signal hit the bottom with you're staff, and then," she started.

Chat Noir just smirked catching on to what Ladybug was trying to tell him and nodded jumping up and running to his position. "Hey!" Ladybug shouted, "I'm over here!" She started running around Paster, as he started firing in a circle hitting random things reverting them back to their younger form.

"You fool! Get they're miraculouses first!" Hawk Moth screamed in rage.

The akumatized civilan only nodded trying to keep his concentration on Ladybug. He moved forward and swung the ray at her as she ducked and flipped over landing back on her feet breathing heavily. _'Just a little more,'_ she thought as Paster was almost in position. He ran for Ladybug as she dodged the ray, but he knocked her down as she scraped against the ground, scraping her knee as Paster got into position. "Chat Noir, now!"

"Got it!" He repliked extending his staff into the building's support beams, the building tumbling over, and landing onto Paster.

"Ugh!" He grunted as the rubble of the building fell on him.

Ladybug and Chat walked up to him and looked for his akumatized object the was recongized as his ray gun. Ladybug picked it up and broke it. "Okay, now let's deevilliaze this akuma," she said as she started pulling out her yo-yo.

"N-no...I-I refuse to...lose," Paster whispered as his eyes turned bright red and he outstretched his hands and the broken pieces came into grasp. He grabbed them and stuck them back together. "I WON'T LOSE!" He yelled firing one last shot as his power disappeared and the gun broke apart and he lost consciousness.

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug turned to him as the shot was fired and came and hit Ladybug. "Ladybug!" Chat screamed as smoke covered around her. He ran to the smoke and yelled frantically looking for his lady. He soon heard a soft sound and ran close to it and heard Ladybug. "My lady," he said as the smoke cleared to reveal Ladybug.

But that wasn't Ladybug. She was shorter and her feature didn't hold those of a teenager, but instead a little child. Chat was at a loss of words and in shock, croaked, "M-my lady?"

A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed! ^-^ I bet you guys might be wondering how did he repair his gun. Well Paster used the last of his remaining power from the akuma for one last shot, so yup that's why.**

 **Oh and I didn't really have them use there "Lucky charm" or "Catacylsm" (hope I spelled that right) because I didn't really see it necessary. Sorry for anyone who wanted them to use them, but other than that hope you guys enjoyed and get ready for the next chappy!**


	3. Chat's Decision

A/N: **Heyo~ peoples, what's up? How ya been? I'm good thanks, but onward, and to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chat stood there as his loving Princess was still infact her, but in a different form. The form of a little child. Even though Ladybug was hit with the ray her transformation was still affective, and it looked like her clothes had been formatted to fit her new form.

"L-Ladybug?" He questioned walking to the smaller form of his partner. "Nononono, it can't be! That...you, how can you be Ladybug?"

Ladybug, in her smaller form walked towards him and her arms caught his leg in a tight grip. "Kitty!" She exclaimed holding it.

Chat looked down and quietly squealed as a big, cute smile crossed his lips. _'Is it just me or is my lady even cuter as a child,'_ he thought ruffling her hair. "Hehe, yes I am a kit- hey! I'm a cat, not a kitty, a cat!" He yelled.

"Nuh-uh, kitty!" She replied her head nuzzling his leg.

 _'My chance, Ladybug, wait what about the akuma?'_ The thought pounded in the confides of his mind. He turned to see the akuma slowly flying away. The cat-like superhero looked around to see a jar lying on the ground as he went to grab it. His hands moved Ladybug from his leg and he jumped up and caught the akuma, imprisoning it in the jar. "Gotcha."

He turned to see Jabez still under the rubble, lying ever so still there. And if he hadn't seen his chest moving up and done he might have thought he was dead. "Phew, he's still alive. All I need to do is to get you to turn the akuma back to normal," he said to the small Ladybug.

"Akuma? What's that?" She asked in a small, squeaky voice that at first shocked her partner due to the unfamilarity of it.

He bent down and once again ruffled her hair and said, "It's a bad-bad butterfly that needs to be freed from evil. And only you can do it my lady."

She was confused. For one thing, how could she be a lady. In that body and mind set she was in fact a girl of six years old. And, second how was she his. She clearly didn't have a name tag with an owner's name on it. And it especially didn't have his name on it. But did this person that she called kitty and trusted so much really mean she mean that much to him.

She looked at her yo-yo and grabbed it, holding it up for Chat to see as he nodded. _'Kitty wants me to use this.'_

He opened the jar and Ladybug unexpertly opened her weapon, and throwing it, but messed the akuma. "A-a..." she stuttered as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"M-my lady it's alright, just please try again," Chat reassured her.

Ladybug wiped her tears and nodded gripping her weapon. She spinned it around just in time to catch the akuma before flying away. "Yay!" She cheered holding it up glory that her artner couldn't help, but smile. It was more of a smile of relief then congradulations. He was just happy enough she caught the akuma.

"Bye, bye little butterfly," she recited like always opening her yo-yo up letting the purified butterfly go. Ladybugs soon went up into the sky and wrapped around the city fixing everyone and the affects.

The cat-like superhero gave a sigh of thankfulness and walked over to Jabez, pulling him up. "Thank you very much," he thanked dusting himself off.

"Of course, it was our pleasure," he replied as Jabez walked off. Hopefully he could ask his boss so free time from work. Seeing as being overworked caused him to be akumatized in the first place. "Well then Ladybug let's go-! Ladybug?" He turned to his partner as he saw the effects had not worn off on her. For some reason they were still affective and active.

Chat looked at her. What could he possibly do, bring Ladybug home with him? ' _Home...with me!?'_ He thought blushing. Bringing her home, was that the right thing to do? He definitely didn't want to take advantage of her in this form, it would be rude. For him to violate his lady, for him it was like a sin among sins. A taboo among taboos.

He was her knight, and she, his lady. But what could you do when your lady is child once again?

He had mixed feelings about this. For one thing, he could bring his lovely bugaboo home with him, which he honestly didn't mind doing, but, soon they're transformations would wear out, so what would happen when that did happen? Ladybug had always made it clear that they needed to keep they're identities a secret from one another. But when the circumstance called for it, some things needed to be done.

Chat had a disgusting taste in his mouth. It made him feel like he was tasting his unloyalty to her, and tasting the feeling made it even worse.

These thoughts waved heavily on his mind till he made it up. Chat decided to follow his heart and then confirmed his decision that his mind made up. He walked over and grabbed his partner and picked her up. "I'm taking you home my lady, don't worry you'll be safe there," he whispered.

"Okay," she muttered back. "I trust you kitty."

He nodded and walked off with his lady in arms, looking up at the sky. _'Thank you...my lady. For believing in me.'_

* * *

A/N: **I'm so sorry guys for a short/long wait. I had some complications with the chapter and had to work them out, but this chappy is over, so the next one will be out soon! What will happen next after Chat/Adrien takes Ladybug/Marinette home with him? Hehe, you'll find out in the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Hawk Moth's Plan

A/N: **Hey guys, up for a new chapter? I am! Well then, let's get started! P.S. sorry this couldn't be longer guys. but I'll make it up with the next chapter, now enjoy!**

 _ **Hawk Moth's POV**_

FOOLS! Complete and utter fools! These weak and feeble humans can't seem to do anything right! The connection! The connection has been lost. Paster has been defeated, just like the others. He is a disappointment, but then again they all are. But now things have just gotten interesting.

It seems Paster's affects have hit Ladybug, and she's reverted back to a child. I don't know what has happened next though since the connection was broken by that troublesome duo. I wish they would just disappear, then taking their miraculouses all the more easier.

I could only sigh, this is always frustrating, but I will get their miraculouses, and I will make them mine. You know why, because they belong to me.

I closed the skylight and the room when dark, leaving me with my beautiful butterflies. I snatched off my miraculous from my neck and roughly threw it on the ground. Useless! If I can make people do my every will then why aren't the competent enough to steal two pieces of jewerly from people.

Soon, after throwing it roughly on the ground Nuru, my kwami appeared. "Is this really okay?" He asked in worried tone. "Turning a miraculous wielder back into a child, still trying to steal their miraculous. Hawk Moth, this is wrong." My kwami declared.

"Have I not told you this before! You will not defy your master!" I shouted as Nuru shuddered in fear and backed away.

"I'm sorry...master," he mumbled.

"Nuru."

"Yes, master?"

"You have the power to sense the others correct?"

"Of course I do master. Why, if I may ask?" Nuru asked. He looked scared, but curious. This peaked his interests, and now, I've got him where I want him.

A tiny smirk appeared on my face. "Can you tell the results of what happened? I mean if Ladybug is still a child," I said.

He nodded, "Yes. The results," he once again mumbled. He soon started concentrating and focusing hard. It was I don't know how many minutes long, but it was testing my patience. "Done!" He exclaimed. "It seems that for some reason Ladybug is still a child. I wonder why?" The kwami asked, it was more of a personal question. I got up and started walking away. "Master? Where are you going?" Nuru inquired.

"Hehe, where you ask?" I replied giving off a devilish smile. "You wonder where I'm going Nuru, well," I turned to him to see his shocked face, "I'm going to go catch a ladybug."


	5. It's Me Kitty!

A/N: **Hey, and on to the new chapter peoples/persons. Let's go!**

* * *

Chat was giving Ladybug a piggy back ride when he turned down an alleyway. His transformation wore off and he was back to his normal self known as Adrien Agreste. He turned to see his Princess sleeping quietly where he set her down.

"Think about it, now you can finally know who's under the mask this way," Plagg chimed in floating above Adrien's head.

Adrien turned his head to face his kwami, and at first, his face was lit up like a tree at Christmas time, but it soon lost it's shine. "I can't do that Plagg, Ladybug and I are partners. Our whole relationship relies on loyalty and trust. I can't betray her like that," the blonde said walking to his partner and picking her up.

"Geez, you never take advantage of the situation. If I were you I'd just wait till the transformation wore off and see who's under the mask," Plagg replied.

Adrien just rolled his eyes and held open his shirt signaling Plagg to fly in. After he flew in he started walking back to his house. As he was walking back he wondered how would he explain to his father that he brought a little girl home with him.

He couldn't lie saying that she was his cousin, his father would've been informed by Natalie if any relatives were coming over to visit. _'So lying about Ladybug being my cousin is out of the question,'_ he thought. He pondered on the idea of saying she was a lost child that he so happened to find, but even if he told his father he would probably send out flyers to find her parents.

Parents! Ladybug's parents! He still didn't how who they were. If they had found out their daughter turned into a kid again they'd freak. He would have to handle that situation later, but for now, he had to get himself and Ladybug home.

He took the back way home to avoid any disruptions or interruptions on about carrying home a Ladybug "replica". The walk was peaceful, Ladybug was asleep which gave the blonde a good amount of time to collect his thoughts on the situation he and his partner were stuck in.

Adrien got back to the mansion and walked in through the back door while doing his best to avoid the security cameras placed in every nook and crany. He walked to his room and closed the door, setting his Princess down on his bed. He looked at his partner to see her sleeping there, looking a real princess. Well, except for the superhero part.

 _'Ladybug is soooo CUTE!'_ He said from inside his head. He couldn't get over on the fact on how cute she looked, even cuter as a child. _'I wonder did Ladybug have a normal childhood? Well, technically she's living it all over again.'_

Hours went by till Ladybug awakened from her slumber only to find her partner in black spandex gone. She was scared, alone and hungry. This Ladybug needed food. The house she found herself in was to big for her to handle, I mean you take one turn around the corner and then your lost.

"A...a," she muttered as tears filled her eyes. She heard footsteps approaching only to see a handsome boy come up to her.

"Ladybug," he whispered, "are you okay?"

She nodded as he wiped her tears away. As she kept looking at him he started to look familar. Like a cat-like hero she knew. "Kitty?"

Adrien sighed. He was not a kitty! Nevertheless he nodded, "Yes, it's...kitty," he answered reluctantly.

"Yay, kitty!" She cheered latching onto his neck, slowly choking him. "I found kitty! I was scared being all alone," Ladybug said letting go of his neck as she started to cry once again. "It was scary!"

Adrien just frowned. It was nice to know what his partner looked like, but what she had been reduced to this...it scared him. If more akuma attacks went out, all he could do was detain the villain. Ladybug was the one with the power to stop them, not him.

The blonde stood up and extended his hand to her, which got her to stop crying. The child looked at his hand and gladly accpeted it. "Let's get you something to eat okay?"

"Okay!" She cheered walking with him back downstairs to the kitchen.

They walked to the kitchen and Adrien helped his partner onto a stool on a island in the kitchen. "Hold on, I'll go get you something," he said walking away.

"Okay!" She said.

 _'Marinette, the transformation is about to wear out,'_ Tikki informed.

"Understood!" She happily replied. If she weren't a kid then her worries would be much greater than that. "I trust kitty, it's nothing for me to fear."

 _'Alright, I trust your decision. Even if you are a child,'_ Tikki responded whispering the last part. Ladybug or should we say Marinette quietly sat there waiting for her partner to return, and with something to eat no less.

The blonde walked into the pantry and looked around. "What's good for a child around six or seven to eat?" He asked himself. It was his first time watching over a child, so it was a bit weird for him. He grabbed a box of cookies and ran out.

He ran out to see Ladybug, but without her costume. "Marinette? Your Ladybug?" He questioned standing there shocked.

"Uh-huh!" She happily exclaimed.

 _'NO WAY!'_


	6. New Life ft Adrien and Marinette

A/N: **Hello everyone and I'm sincerly sorry for the long wait. I've been working on other projects and you would think I wouldn't be busy since it's summer, but hey, I don't question things. I'm not going to lie, I've been kind of putting off this fifth chapter up until now.**

 **But I am ready and we're going on board. So my Miraculous fans, let's jump aboard this ship train and story train and follow me!**

* * *

 _ **~NOW LET'S BEGIN~**_

Adrien stood in a bit of shock, but none the less did his best to keep a level head and think about this situation at hand.

"No way..." he muttered.

"I-Is something wrong Adrien?" Marinette asked.

Even though Adrien was doing his best to think with a clear head, the way Ladybug- uh, Marinette- said his name freaked him out. And in that high pitched voice no less.

He took a deep breath, "No."

"You don't need to lie to me. I understand if this is a little weird for you. To find out my identity and I'm still a little kid," she replied saying rationally staring at the blonde with her blue, ocean eyes.

"Woah," he said, his breath practically taken away. Even as a kid he could evidentally tell that this girl in front of him was the Ladybug he knew. She just never let it on to anyone.

Thinking about it now, Adrien should've just looked in the closet.

"Well that doesn't matter now. Whether or not your Marinette or Ladybug, we're partners, and we look out for one another. Your or my identity won't change a thing Marinette," Adrien said ruffling the black haired girl's hair.

"Really?" She had sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, I'll watch over and protect you," the blonde kneeled down holding her hand, "my lady."

Marinette smiled and nodded. "Okay then. I'll be holding this to you."

"I'll count on it."

"I will too."

They both stood there with smiles on their faces, looking back at one another. Adrien finally put himself together and held out his hand to his partner. "Come on, let's go upstairs," he said.

"From now on, you'll be living with me, so I'll show you around, okay?"

Marinette nodded in reply. She smiled. My cat, she thought. Her cat. She would be staying with and living with from now on. They'd be together. He'd protect her, and watch over her. He was her knight, and she was his delicate princess.

She couldn't help but jump for glee with the thought. And she couldn't help that it was Adrien Agreste, who just so happened to be, her cat.

They quickly made their way up to Adrien's room and walk through the door. The little girl looked at the gigantic room in awe, eyes drawing in attention to the slide. "Hey, like it. Well from now on you're staying here with me," he said.

"Oh wow, really? Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough for helping me Adrien," the superhero replied.

He looked to Marinette. A little blush appeared on his cheeks and he gave her a simple smile in return. "Of course. But you need to know watch out for my dad and Natalie," Adrien advised.

Marinettte nodded, "Okay! Count on me not to be seen!" She gave him a childish smile and ran away to the slide.

 _'This could work out. I hope so,'_ the blonde thought seeing his partner hppily play on the slide he played on so many times before.

A few hours passed and Adrien had fell asleep while Marinette had been awake the whole time. He was sitting on the couch where he fell asleep when he felt someone rocking him back and forth.

"Adrien! Adrien!"

His eyes cracked open and he rubbed. The superhero stared back at his partner who held a worried expression on her face. "Adrien, please wake up! Someone's coming!" The little girl yelled.

 _'Someone...who..._ _ **coming**_ _!'_ Adrien jumped to his feet and shoke his head furiously. "Hide..." he muttered, "hide..."

The footsteps started drawling closer, and the closer they got the more scared Adrien got. _'Find a way! I've been in more situations dangerous situations than this so why?!'_ The blonde screamed in the confines of his mind.

The footsteps finally came to a stop and opened the door. "Adrien," Natalie said walking in to see him a mess. She raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Well- I..." he looked around and Marinette was no where to be found. "I was just working out. Running to keep up energy," Adrien lied smiling.

"Oh, well never mind. I just wanted to inform you that you have a modeling job tomorrow at three," Natalie explained.

He gave a cracked smile and shook his head. "Okay, well I'll be leaving. And please don't give a smile like that to the camera tomorrow." With those last words Natalie left Adrien alone.

"Phew... Marinette," he called out to see black hair hang out of the bathroom doorway.

"Hey Adrien," she said running towards him. She hugged him and looked up to him. "Well," she mused, "did I do a good job hiding?"

Adrien smiled and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, a real good job. Now everything for right now is fine," he said.

They both stood there for a good few minutes when Adrien came to a realization and screamed, "What am I going to tell your parents?!"

* * *

A/N: **Hey guys. I have finally completed this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short, I wanted to get this done. I'm going on vacation this week and wanted to upload something. I'm not bringing my computer and won't be able to really type.**

 **I have a Wattpad account. It's UniversalGalaxyStar. And currently don't have anything on it, but I'm hoping to put some works on there while I'm own vacation and won't be able to access .**


	7. Adrien's Lie

A/N: **Hello everyone! Here is your chapter 6. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Marinette: Yup, enjoy!**

 **Pop: Wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Marinette: Yeah! Miraculous Ladybug in no way belongs to PopMania. Only the plot and any characters that may or not appear**

 **Pop: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Adrien was pacing outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, nervous. What would he tell them? What was he to say? Their daughter was technically turned into a child, but he couldn't tell them that.

Telling them that would basically be like him telling them he was Chat Noir! And that was a big no, no!

But he had to tell them something. Adrien wouldn't want them to worry. Though they were probably already worried. It had already been three days since Marinette was shot.

So Adrien took a deep breath and strutted into the bakery.

The sweet smell of the pasteries whafted into Adrien's nostrils as he walked in to the bakery.

 _'Stop it Adrien- you're getting distracted!'_ The blonde mentally scolded at himself. While he was thinking Mrs. Dupain-Cheng walked out and asked Adrien did he want anything.

 _'But the sweets smell so~ good, but I'm getting carried away. Stop it Adrien. No sweets!'_ He shook his head.

"Oh, so you don't want anything Adrien," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said.

"Huh?"

She gave a him a small smile. "I wanted to know if you wanted something. That is why you came, right?

"O-oh, um yes, I did come for something, but not sweets. It's actually about Marinette," he replied.

"Marinette?!" The Chinese-French woman gasped. "Tom, come out here. Adrien has information on Marinette!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said with joy.

Her husband, Tom rushed out in a complete hurry with frosting all over his face. "R-really?" He quickly went over to his wife. "Is that true, Adrien?" He questioned.

Adrien nodded. "Yes, it is. Well what happened was..."

The Dupain-Cheng's looked at him with full attention.

"She went... abroad! Yes abroad!" He exclaimed.

"Abroad?!" They proclaimed shocked.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng looked terrfied as she asked, "Why would she go abroad?"

The blonde smiled. "Well you see Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng you know my father and Marinette are very invested in fashion. Well he wanted to work on a fashion line, and since he loved Marinette's derby hat he decided she should study abroad and help a new fashion line he's currently working on for the new season," Adrien explained.

"Really?" Tom inquired.

"Oh yes!" Adrien replied. "It was such an amazing offer that she couldn't pass up the chance, and my father wanted her abroad as soon as possible so she left without notice. The thing was that I was supposed to pass on the message but as I was helping Marinette that night three days ago I fell ill and couldn't come," he lied.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng looked relived as though a major weight lifted off her shoulders. "Oh my, if it's an offer she can't refuse. And you poor dear, you shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard."

"But thank you for helping our little girl." Tom interjected, "How long will she be gone? And has she-"

"My father said she'd be gone between two weeks to hopefully only two months. Oh, and yes she got excused since she's just studying abroad," the blonde interrupted. "She's in America right now."

"That's amazing!" Mr. Dupain-Cheng informed picking up his wife and spinning her. He set her down and grinned at Adrien. "Thank you my boy."

"Yes, thank you, but how will we contact her?" The Chinese-French woman inquired.

"Oh dear, we wouldn't want to bother her during her shining moment. Besides, she's grown up. She can take care of yourself," Tom responded.

Adrien gave an uneasy smile to Tom's comment. _'Oh you have no idea.'_

"I suppose your right."

"Of course I am!"

"Well," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng started walking into the back then coming back out, "thank you for informing us Adrien. Here," she handed him a little pouch.

"Oh, t-thank you," he accepted with shaky hands, taking from her. "Well then, I'll be off," Adrien said walking out of the bakery.

Strolling down the streets of Paris back to his mansion the blonde decided to look inside the pouch. He pulled it out of his shirt and peered at the note around it. It read: _Thank you._

Adrien face contorted in to a look of disgust. "Ugh, Plagg what have I done?! I can't believe I lied straight to the Dupain-Cheng's faces like that. Some _super_ hero," he scolded himself harshly.

"Wha do you mean 'what have I done'? Adrien I'm not one to honestly give encouragement, but I'll tell you this. You did what you had to. That's what you did. For the sake of Ladybug." Plagg advised.

"Uh..." the blonde mumbled in shocked. That was the first time Plagg had ever really encouraged him about anything he'd done. Plagg was just the kind of kwami to encourage people without saying so. He would hope so.

"Thanks Plagg. I feel a lot better," Adrien replied, opening the pouch to find sugar cookies. He grabbed on and bit it.

They really were sweet.

* * *

Adrien made his way into his room and closed the door. Suddenly, a blob of blue hugged him. "Welcome back!"

The blonde smiled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks Marinette." He looked down at her and her cute little face and started blushing. Wait- what was wrong with him? Why would he ever think her face was cute? Well of course it was cute, but for him to blush, what was wrong with him?

Her sweet, dark silky hair and big blue eyes... They were like an ocean. He felt like he could lost in them.

Marinette let go of him and ran around happily, laughing. He wouldn't mind if she laughed all the time.

"You know Adrien, the gorrila came in today," Marinette said.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yup, and I hid in your bed. It's so soft. It smells a lot like you. You have a nice smell," she said swinging her legs off the couch.

Once again Adrien had a bright blush on his face. He- he had a nice smell? That was good to know. It was just so cute when Marinette said it, it didn't come off weird at all. It was actually really adorable. Just like her.

The blonde walked over and grabbed the child, stradling her against his chest. "Gotcha!" He yelled, attacking Marinette with tickles.

She started laughing and tickling Adrien back. This went on for about an hour before they both got tired and passed out on the model's bed. Adrien cradled Marinette close for the night.

As if something would just take her from him.

A/N: **Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **Pop: Oh Adrien, lying to the Dupain-Cheng's. That's really bad**

 **Adrien: *sighs* I know but- wait you wrote it that way!**

 **Pop: *laughs* Haha, I know. I'm a devious writer**

 **Adrien: *mumbles* No kidding**

 **Pop: Okay, bye everyone!**


	8. Shopping with Adrien

Shopping with Adrien

A/N: **I'm back from the dead, but let's not worry about that. Let's just get to the chapter**

 _The Next Morning_

"Adrien! Adrien!"

Adrien woke up from his long and deserved sleep to see Marinette in front of him and wide awake.

"Oh," he yawned, "good morning Marinette."

"Good morning Adrien! Did you sleep well?" She asked, giving her partner a big smile.

Adrien nodded and ruffled her hair. "Yup, it was good. I just didn't expect for you to be up so early. Anything bothering you?"

The owner of the ladybug miraculous nodded her head. Adrien- seeing something wrong- was awake and alert as a cat. He sat up and inquired, "What's wrong Marinette?"

"Well..." Marinette replied looking out the window.

"Yes?"

"I need clothes." The answer came out flatly.

"Huh?" The blonde looked frazzled.

"I saaaaaaid I need clothes. Adrien, I can't wear your **big, boy** shirts. I neeeeed clothes that a **young, girl** would wear." Marinette explained herself. She stood there as her partner looked completely and utterly confused at the situation, but slowly understand the point of view she was coming from.

Marinette was right. She was a young girl who couldn't just live off of his clothes. His was older (technically), and much bigger than Marinette. She would need new clothes now that he thought about it.

 _'She's right.'_

He nodded. "We'll get you some new clothes, okay? We can go-"

"Today! Let's go today!"

"T-today?!" He choked out. _'So soon?!'_

"Yuppie!"

 _'So cute. Wait- focus Adrien.'_

"Today's Sunday! It's Adrien's off day when your not modeling. We have to go today," she claimed.

"Marinette, I don't think-"

"I refuse to go a week without new clothes and wearing your oversized boy-man shirts. Hmph!" The ladybug user declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

The blonde's face dropped, seeing as a child could be so serious, especially at her age. Was that even possible?

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll go today. You win." Adrien knew he was never a match for her in her original form but to bested by his partner's child form... How low could he get?

Never mind that, at the moment Marinette needed clothes. "So...?"

Adrien nodded. "Okay, okay, let's go shopping. After breakfast though. I'm starving!"

"Yay! Food!"

It was after the pair had breakfast and snuck out of Adrien's mansion, that they were at the shopping district.

Adrien and Marinette walked through the various shops and vendors. Marinette held tightly onto Adrien's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the gargantious crowd.

Marinette looked down at Adrien's hand and somewhat smiled. She liked it enveloping her's but she didn't know why. It was bigger than her's, and warmer too. It was comforting and it made everything around her calm. Almost quiet. As if on cloud 9, or a world of her very own.

The girl liked it a lot.

They were walking when Marinette spotted a certain boutique. It was filled with some cute, frilly girl clothes. Some were summer dresses with a simple lace and other's with intriqute patterns and colors. There was even one dress with red and black spots. That's what really caught her eye.

"Adrien! Adrien!" She yanked his arm.

"Uh, what is it?" He asked.

"There!" Marinette said pointing to the boutique. "I wanna go there!"

The blonde looked at the shop and nodded. "Okay, let's go," and they walked in together.

As soon as they entered Marinette ran straight for the ladybug design dress, smiling bigly and pointing to it. Adrien walked up to it, and looked at the dress. How ironic, the thought crossed his mind looking at it.

She is Ladybug, so to get a dress reminded of a ladybug was weird. Well it's not that Adrien minded anyway. As long as Marinette was happy, he was happy.

They then zoomed through the store picking out more dresses with some shirts and skirts and some shoes, with some occasional accessories.

After the superhero tried them on they made their way to the register to pay. I mean, it was obvious her partner was paying. Adrien loaded all the items onto the register whie the woman there was scanning their items.

"And how would you like to pay sir? Cash, debit or credit?" She asked.

"Credit please," he replied, handing her a silver credit card.

She nodded, accepting the card and started to scan it. Adrien read the name tag, it read: _Annabelle._

"So," Annabelle started, "is she your's? Or someone else's?" She finished, swiping the card. Now she was bagging everything.

"Huh?" He replied shocked. "O-oh, she's my... niece. I have an older brother. Her parents are away and I'm taking care of her for the moment."

"That's so sweet, and she seems so attached too. You don't meet a lot of men who openly admit to having an appeciation for children," Annabelle smiled. "Oh sorry, let me finish bagging your purchases."

As she finished bagging up the clothes she looked up and Adrien grinned at her, but slightly blushing at the same time. "Well thanks, but it's not that easy. I'm still getting the hang of this parental thing really," he admitted, grabbing the bags.

She blinked and handed back his card that had a slip of paper with it. "What is this?"

"I- It's my number. You can call in case you have any problems," she mumbled brushing her hair behind her ear. "Have a good day, sir..."

"You too. Goodbye. Let's go Marinette," Adrien said as the child ran back to him and snatched his hand and they left.

"You guys talked for a bit. I got bored," she commented blantly.

"Haha, yeah sorry. Since we were in there for a while how about we get a snack? We can stop by a small little cafe," he suggested.

Marinette hummed in thought. "Hmm... Alright, let's go!" She cheered.

They walked past a crowd of different people into a back way to a small, little street with a calm, quiet cafe. Both walked in and were led to a table.

And while deciding they heard a familiar voice that opened the door after they entered. "Natalie, rearrange my schedule due to this small stop." Gabriel Agreste told.

"Oh no... my dad!"

A/N: **This is most likely a filler chapter in all honestly, but still I hope you all enjoyed it anyway while dealing with my shinanigans.**


	9. A Little Help

Help

A/N: **And now onto a new chapter.**

 **This is definitely a multi-chapter story which I don't know how long it will be so just be patient and don't ask how many there'll be. Just replying to a review from a Guest. You're welcome.**

 **Let us begin!**

 _'You've got to be kidding me! Why would my dad be here out of all places? I'm so totally caught... unless we come up with a plan to sneak out,'_ Adrien deduced, sinking into his seat.

"Adrien, why are you hiding?" Marinette asked, also following his motion in suit.

"Because," Adrien whispered, "there's my dad is here right now and he isn't allowed to see us, so we need to hide."

For a quick second, Marinette looked up and peaked to see Gabriel Agreste getting a table with Natalie just behind them.

"So, what's the situation?" The blonde asked.

As a child, her eyebrows furrowed as much as they could and she spoke. "Right behind us."

Adrien nodded and once more tried to access his sticky situation he found himself in. Why, when everything started to get good, something always had to get in his way?

He just prayed that his dad wouldn't catch him with mini Marinette, or else that would definitely cause some suspicion.

"Just great..." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sunk deeper into the seat. "I didn't think my dad would come here, of all places."

Marinette looked at Adrien in confusion. "So what now? What do we do? How can we escape without being noticed."

"Hmm... I have an idea," the blonde said. He scooted over to Marinette and took out her pigtails and put on a semi-big hat he had taken with him to cover her hair and her face. Adrien took of her jacket and whispered the plan into her ear, which she smiled and nodded.

With that, the blue haired girl got up and started walking with a considerably big milkshake in her hand, and consequently she happened to trip and spill it all over Gabriel.

He stood up with disgust as he tried to get the milkshake off his suit, with Natalie cleaning it as best as she could before she turned to little Marinette who was currently disguised.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry mister, I wasn't looking where I was going and accidentally tripped," she said, pretending to as apologetic as possible.

Gabriel looked at her with a very agitated look but then remembered not only his position but his image and instead of scolding her, he took a large sigh and replied with, "Well is your guardian with you?"

She giggled a little bit but quickly resumed with her little act. "Their outside waiting for me!"

And while Marinette was having cheap banter with Gabriel and Natalie it gave Adrien the opportunity to sneak out the back door.

With a breath of relief, the blonde couldn't believe his misfortune and luck at the moment. Not only did he escape his father but also got his day with Marinette interrupted. Well, for now all he had to do was wait.

Finally after a striking fifteen minutes of waiting Marinette rushed to the back of the cafe where Adrien was waiting for her. Her little legs ran as quickly as she could and did what she wanted to ever since she locked eyes on Adrien.

Marinette jumped into his arms, giving off a big smile and Adrien gave one in return. After swinging her around a few times he set her down and had a fist bump with her name on it.

The child in front of him quickly made one as well as they pounded them together. "Let's go, okay? Mr. Agreste seemed really suspicious when I wouldn't let him and Natalie walk me outside to meet my guardian," Marinette informed, grabbing Adrien's hand.

Adrien nodded in reply. "Okay, gotcha. And knowing my dad I wouldn't be surprised." They made their way back to the mansion through the back door as to which Adrien dismantled the security cameras and from their it was smooth sailing. Still the elephant in the room was brought up.

How would he still turn Marinette into older Marinette?

After getting home, Adrien was sitting on his bed with Plagg observing Marinette playing when Plagg had an idea.

"Well it's obvious this Marinette of your's has a kwami, I mean how else would she transformed. My only question is where is she?"

"The kwami?" Adrien questioned.

Plagg nodded and flew to Adrien's shoulder. "Yes, me and her go way back you see. If anyone should know why Ladybug is still stuck like this it's her. Hold on," the kwami informed the model as he swooped down to talk to Marinette.

Of course Adrien couldn't hear anything but that still didn't make him any less curious than peeking over to look at what they were talking about.

Then Tikki appeared out of Marinette's new bag that Adrien had bought for her during their shopping spree since her older one was too big for her.

He could see Plagg and Tikki interacting but nothing else besides that. This was the first time that Adrien saw Tikki and she looked exactly how he imagined. Small, with wings looking like a ladybug with red and black spots.

If anyone knew anything about Ladybug it was obviously be her kwami. He made his way down to the first level of his room and crept behind Tikki. "Hello." He said as nice as humanly possible without trying to scare her.

She turned around and squealed, flying around Adrien. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment! I've always wanted to meet the new Chat Noir." The kwami stopped flying around Adrien's head, "I'm Tikki."

"Nice to meet you Tikki, I'm Adrien Agreste."

"Oh, trust me I know. You learn things from Marinette's bag. You were one of my candidates for Chat Noir. I knew I was right." Tikki said, smiling jubilantly.

The blonde agreed and requested to Plagg, "Plagg, take Marinette to the 2nd level, I need to talk to Tikki."

Plagg immediately complained in response, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ugh fine but I want Camembert cheese for this." With that the cat kwami took Marinette to the 2nd level.

Adrien sat on the couch and Tikki sat in his hands that he extended to her. "What's the problem Adrien?"

Adrien for a moment looked up at Marinette then down back to Tikki. "It's Marinette. I don't know what to do and how to change her back. She can't stay like this forever."

"I agree. Marinette has a family and friends to get back to, but what would you have in mind?"

"I-I don't know... if you don't know anything, then maybe someone who does can help us." At this comment Tikki froze in her place but quickly regained her composure.

She shook her head. "N-no! No one I can think of. Sorry Adrien..." she trailed off, giving a slight eye roll.

The blonde stared intensely at the kwami and slightly squinted his eyes, evaluating her response. Tikki held her breath in anticipation and gave a breath of relief when Adrien said he believed her.

 _'I don't think I'm allowed to tell Adrien about Master Fu.'_

Adrien let Tikki go back to Marinette and went to his desk and sighed. Peering out the window he saw his father exit from his limo and turned back to Marinette.

"Stage 2!" He yelled and Marinette and Tikki proceeded to hide in Adrien's closet. Now since she had stayed their for over a week they had developed signals and procedures when Marinette needed to hide or do anything else with company.

All Adrien heard were footsteps passing his room and gave a small knock, letting them know the coast was clear.

Later on that night after eating both the superhero pair went to bed. Adrien that night tossed and turned in his sleep thinking about a way to help Marinette. There had to be someone who could help them, but no one came to mind at least right away.

How... how did it all begin? When he became Chat Noir... how Adrien got his ring. Deep in his sleep he started to recall the events of earning his ring.

Everything seemed to be a blur, except there was a man, and old man with a cane who helped. He dropped the back which Adrien grabbed in hopes of returning it, and ended up becoming Chat Noir.

It all started with... that old man!

In a pool of sweat Adrien awoke from his dream and wiped his forehead. He turned to his alarm clock as it was 8:45 am. He'd slept all that time and even forgot to set his alarm clock for school today.

Instead of rushing to school like he would when he was late, Adrien calmly got up and left Marinette a note.

He snatched his backpack and ran out the door, not going to school but determined to find the old man.

Adrien ran through the streets of Paris till he saw the exact same old man with his cane and beard crossing the street. Adrien precariously followed him till they were side by side, but Adrien couldn't utter a word.

He gripped tightly onto the straps of his bag, and his eyes peered down at the old man.

And when they came to a spot where two roads diverged, the old man's cane stopped clacking and said, "It's obvious that you need to speak with me. Come, right this way." Then his clacking cane walked past as Adrien followed closed behind with his whole attention.

He led them to a dojo and led them inside.

"I am Master Fu, Adrien."

The blonde looked shocked at the mention of his name. "Well.. I'm Adrien and Master Fu, I need your help."

A/N: **Hey, sorry for the late return. But he, our boy Adrien got his ring, am I right? Just kidding, hope you all enjoy. I'll hopefully be back soon. Bye.**


End file.
